


Джон и его адвокат

by Lisa_Scott



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas Presents, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gift Exchange, Humor, M/M, New Years
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Scott/pseuds/Lisa_Scott
Summary: Небольшой (?) сборник фф по моим персонажам, по мере добавления различных фанфиков будут добавляться метки и все остальное.
Relationships: Джон Новак/Йен Фартишек





	Джон и его адвокат

Йен и Джон после событий описанных событий продали свои квартиры и купили одну квартиру на двоих. Конечно, выбор ее изначально был не из легких, так как у каждого были свои требования к новому жилью.  
—Мне нужно, чтобы квартира находилась в правильной магической полярности!  
—В чем, чем? —Удивленно спросил Джон.  
—В правильной магической полярности! —Воскликнул Йен, так как будто Джон был обязан знать, что это. В любом случае, Джон решил спросить Лоли об этом, когда она вернется.  
—Ладно…Хорошо, ты знаешь где ее искать, ну или где она должна быть? —Поинтересовался Джон.  
—Да, это в этих районах! —Ответил он, указывая на несколько крайних районах города, на ноутбуке Джона.  
—Но ты же понимаешь, что это так скажем районы не очень благополучные! Это глупо! Может быть другие?  
—Ну я не знаю…  
—Хорошо, знаешь скоро Новый Год и Рождество, нужно найти квартиру как можно быстрее. Поэтому раз для тебя важна это магическая полярность, предлагаю тебе обследовать город самому и найти подходящие места. Пока, что у меня одно условие, место — это должно быть не далеко от моей работы ладно?  
—А ты не пойдешь со мной? —Спросил Йен.  
—Ну, так скажем у меня куча важных совещаний в фирме, а еще с учетом того, что было с орлами…все на ногах сам понимаешь.  
Йен кивнул.  
—Так вот, а теперь обсудим другое…  
***  
Квартира была найдена за месяц, затем были проданы их квартиры, денег хватило оплатить эту квартиру целиком и даже немного осталось на ремонт, который они решили отложить на некоторое время.  
Квартира идеально подходила для Йена так как была в меру просторной, не слишком огромной, но и не крошечной, так еще в довольно хорошей магической полярности. Джона устраивал размер также как и Йена, к тому же до работы было меньше часа, квартира была опрятной. Спальня, гостиная, кухня, ванная, даже небольшой и милый балкончик! Еще была небольшая каморка, которую Джон хотел переоборудовать под кабинет для себя, но увидев сколько магических вещей, книг, свитков он взял собой Джон отложил эту идею. Ему можно и на кухне поработать.  
Вопрос был вот в чем, где же взять украшения и елку, Джон об этом долго думал, магазины были не то, чтобы разрушены, просто они боялись открываться, видимо владельцы боялись орлов, и даже предновогодняя лихорадка не могла их заставить открыться. Но Йен был тут как тут и чмокнув Джона в щеку, гордо заявил, что именно он займется украшениями и елкой.   
Джон кивнул и вычеркнул из списка дел пункту с елкой и украшениями, оставался лишь один пункт подарок и еда. В принципе он мог что-то приготовить, но надобность в готовке тоже отпала, когда Джон получил от матери Йена письмо, он не стал его открывать решив, что письмо чужое, но Йен развалившись на диване в гостиной взял его и прочитав заявил:  
—Ты бы мог и прочитать письмо, тут ничего нет личного. Так к тому же ты матери понравился я как и она не против, чтобы ты открывал письма, ладно?  
—Хорошо…—Немного дрожащим голосом ответил Джон. Для него это многое значило, так как Мелисса в свое время запрещала читать письма, приходящие на ее имя.  
—Мама пишет, что с радостью пришлет наших домашних гоблинов и те принесут еду, которую она приготовила для нас.  
—Но я и мог сам приготовить…—Возразил Джон.  
—Мог, видимо мама считает, что после стольких лет, лучше если она приготовит, что-то свое. Если хочешь приготовь немного закусок. Боюсь даже наши гоблины не смогут принести все, что она наготовила. Фартишеки люди гостеприимные.  
—Не хуже моей семьи!  
—Можно и так сказать, Джон, извини, но я не хочу ее разубеждать. Сам ее понимаешь, давай в после следующем году приготовим все сами!  
—А почему не в следующем? —Спросил Джон.  
—Боюсь мама просто так не отдаст монополию на свою еду, дадим ей немного времени, ладно?  
—Хорошо. —Смирился Джон, ему, конечно, было немного обидно, но отказать Йену и миссис Фартишек он не мог.  
—Я рад, что ты понимаешь, а теперь на нас остались лишь подарки.  
***  
Джон был удивлен увидев, как Йен сажает что-то в небольшой горшочек.  
—Йен, скажи, что ты делаешь?  
—А это? Это семя для елки. —Ответил тот, не смотря на стоящего сзади Джона.  
—Волшебное? —Спросил Джон.  
—Естественно, а какое же еще! Возьми с полки синий пузырек и дай его мне.  
Джон посмотрел на полку и заметил, что синих пузырьков было много, он замешкался.  
—Джон, ты чего? Синий пузырек? —Недовольно отозвался Йен.  
—Но тут их много! —Ответил Джон, растерянно.  
—О чем ты говоришь?! —Изумленно спросил Йен, смотря на Джона.  
—Ну сам посмотри!  
Йен встал и посмотрел на ту самую полку:  
—Ты разве не заметил, что они совсем разные, это колба, это пузырек, а это вообще трубка! Так у них синий разный! —Воскликнул Йен. Но заметив, расстроенное лицо Джона, Йен поостыл, взяв нужный пузырек и сказал, —Джон погоди, смотри!  
Йен налив немного жидкости из пузырька в горшочек и неожиданно выросла елка как по волшебству налив еще немного на ней появились золотые и красные елочные шары, а также красная мишура и золотой дождик, а долив оставшееся на елке появились цветные гирлянды.  
—Ну как! —Гордо подняв, голову спросил Йен.  
—Это замечательно и…  
—Волшебно? —Закончил фразу за Джона, Йен.  
—Да!  
***  
Джону потребовалось не так много времени, чтобы придумать, что подарить Йену. Так как Йен потерял свой любимый красный котел, Джон смог отыскать точно такой же и засунув его в милую коробку, положил под елку. Он смотрел на то, как быстро, но аккуратно домашние гоблины Фартишеков растравливают еду на столе, а Йен по просьбе записки от матери пытается успевать проверять все то, что мама написала в списке. Видимо она считала, что гоблины могли съесть или продать что-то по дороге. Как только они закончили Йен кивнул им, они довольные собой ушли и Йен написал матери ответ, написав, что все в порядке.  
Джон смотрел на две коробки, одна от него для Йена, а другая для него. Что же там могло быть? Она довольно интересная большая, низкая и красная. Джону хотелось ее потрясти, но он не стал этого делать, в любом случае он скоро узнает, что внутри.  
—Ну что ж начнем открывать подарки? —Спросил Йен, потирая руки и садясь с Джоном рядом под елку.  
Они обменялись подарками.  
—Вау! Мой котелок! —Воскликнул Йен, надевая его на голову. —Он как раз! Джон огромное спасибо, я все никак не мог найти время, чтобы зайти в магазин и купить его, как это мило!  
Джон улыбнулся и принялся за свой подарок, он был удивлен, в хорошем смысле:  
—Что это? Точнее я знаю, что, но зачем мне? У меня же есть свой и…  
—Ну ты же хотел место недалеко от дома, верно? —Ответил Йен, доставая небольшой смартфон.  
Джон недоумевающе кивнул.  
—Ну так вот я подумал, а почему не сделать для тебя свою версию телепорта в смартфоне! Ты сможешь чуть ли не из дома телепортироваться на работу! Ты вообще никогда не опоздаешь, да и…  
—Да и я никогда не опаздывал. —Ответил Джон.  
—Тебе не нравится?  
—Нет почему же. Нравится, практично и мило с твоей стороны подумать об этом. Просто я сам никогда не задумывался о таком приборе, да и…  
—У него есть один плюс в отличии от того смартфона, который есть у тебя.  
—И какой же? —Удивленно спросил Джон.  
—У него интерфейс такой, что он связан и с Чудесным Миром, и с таким. Одним словом, можешь писать даже Лоли, которая гостит у родителей, хоть мне, хоть Хроносу кому угодно!  
—Вау! Я бы и не…  
—Вот видишь, насколько я практичный, а ты все…


End file.
